Project Summary ? Genetics, Biomarker, and Bioinformatics Core (GBBC) The Indiana Alzheimer Disease Center (IADC) has a strong history of innovative research in the genetics of hereditary dementia as well as imaging genomics. Under the recent leadership transition to Dr. Andrew Saykin, the iADC is building on this legacy to explore the role of genetics and other types of biomarkers as predictors of clinical trajectories among the broader group of individuals with subjective cognitive decline (SCD) and mild cognitive impairment (MCI). The Genetics, Biomarker and Bioinformatics Core (GBBC) leverages the unique patient populations and genomics resources at Indiana University School of Medicine (IUSOM) to support each of the cores as well as the overall goals of the IADC. The GBBC fosters new research directions through the common banking of samples from diverse research groups. These samples are then available to address research questions which are central to the interests of the IADC. In addition, these samples are available for collaborative studies, thereby enhancing the power of all ADC studies focused on disease susceptibility, onset and progression. The specific aims of the GBBC are to: 1. Obtain longitudinal biospecimen samples from all subjects seen in the Clinical Core. 2. Perform detailed genetic studies with individuals and families having early onset dementia. 3. Prepare and distribute biospecimens to support ongoing local and national research studies. 4. Provide education in the areas of genetics and biospecimen collection to researchers interested in neurodegeneration.